It's the Good Life Yeah, riiight
by x3xlovestoreex3x
Summary: Life changes for the Plummer family for the better. Until Seth meets a girl who's life isn't even close to being easy. Rated T for language.


**Okay, so I haven't written anything in a really long time, I know. And sorry about that I've just been having huge writer's block, plus tons of other things constantly coming up. So anyway, I'll stop babbling- here's the story! Please review!**

Chapter 1

"Come on, Seth! It's the fucking first official night of summer vacation. Don't you think we deserve to have a little fun?" Lance complained.

"Fine," Seth sighed. "We'll go." Seth and Lance, his friend from Playgroup, had been invited to Nate's first-night-of-summer party. Nate, another guy from Playgroup, was pretty much the type of guy that Seth would never end up hanging out with, however they shared one thing in common - acting -and that is what brought them together as friends. Seth was always pretty much jealous of Nate because he always got all the girls, was popular with everyone, and was an extremely good actor. Everything just seemed to come so naturally to him.

"Yes!" Lance cried in joy. "I bet there'll be plenty of hot girls there, too. Maybe we can finally get you to kiss someone."

Seth glared at him. "Let's just go."

Things had definitley changed for Seth since his family was now safe and G.H.O.S.T. was locked away safely. He continued to stick with Playgroup, Shane as the director of every play and musical. Of course, Shane's new fiancè, Claire, also liked to help with the productions. Zoey was starting to fill out college applications, even though she still had senior year left - she was trying to get accepted early. Mrs. Plummer had gotten a new job with reasonable hours to make sure she had plenty of time to spend with the family.

Once they arrived at the party, the music was so loud Seth, could feel the walls shake everytime the speakers blared a new song. A couple of people were sitting on various couches, stairways, and even the floor, making out.

"Umm, maybe we shouldn't have come," Seth complained. "I'm not really the party type."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lance mumbled. "Hey look, there's Nate."

Nate came stumbling up to them with a red cup filled with who-knows-what in his hand. "Heyy Lance, Seth. Wow, you finally dragged this lazy-ass bum out of his house to find a life!" he slurred to Lance, of course referring to Seth.

Seth just stared at him. "Are you drunk?" he asked Nate.

"Me? Nahh, I just had a few beers...like...five or six," he laughed giddily. "Ohh, dude! I want you guys to meet some people!" They followed him over to a small group of people gathered in the kitchen. Among them were four guys and three girls, one who seemed completely out of place and uninterested in what was going on - the same way Seth felt. "Okay, this is Billy, Rae, John, and Kyle. Then here we have Lauren, Casey, and Amber." Nate went up and put his arm around Lauren.

Seth couldn't help but stare at Amber. She was so beautiful, with shoulder length auburn hair that was perfectly straightened. Her side bangs were a little choppy at the edges which went along perfectly to her shining honey eyes that were warm and seemed to smile at Seth. Seth was in a daze until Lance just had to wave his hand in front of Seth's face, making Seth blush uncontrollably with embarrassment. "Dude, what are you staring at?" Lance asked, dumbfounded.

"N-nothing."

Soon enough, a great dancing song roared from the speakers and everyone took off, leaving Seth alone with Amber.

"So...why aren't you dancing with everyone else?" Amber asked him.

"I don't know...I guess I'm just not really the party type. What about you?"

"Yeah, same here," she replied. "Do you want to go outside?" Seth nodded and followed her through the floods of people out to the back patio. She sat down on the stairs and Seth took the seat next to her.

"You were in the Sound of Music, weren't you?" she asked him. Seth nodded. "I was there. You were really great." She smiled.

"Thanks," Seth blushed. The two talked to a while and Seth was really starting to fall for her. Little did he know that she felt the same.

"Yo! Seth, Amber!" Nate yelled from the door. "Come inside! We're playing a game!" Before they got a chance to ask what game, Nate had already left, expecting them to join. They entered the house to find only Nate, Lauren, Lance, Casey, Billy, and themselves left.

"Where'd everybody go?" Amber asked.

"Well you two were outside for like friggin two hours! Party's over, everyone left. Now we're playing 'Spin the Bottle'," Lance said with a gleam in his eyes. He winked at Seth and nodded towards Amber. _I can't play Spin the Bottle!_ Seth thought to himself. _I've never kissed a girl before! What am I supposed to do? I don't want my first kiss to be because of some stupid game!_

"Who wants to go first?" Nate asked.

"I'll go!" Lauren gladly volunteered. She placed the bottle in the center and gave it a twirl. _Oh God, please don't land on me, please don't land on me_, Seth silently begged. The bottle slowly came to a stop at Nate.

"Oh lala," Nate smirked. "We'll be back later," he grinned evilly and dragged Lauren into the living room.

"Now who?" Lance asked. "Hmm...Seth, how about you?" He winked.

"Umm...n-no, t-that's okay," he stammered nervously.

"No really, go ahead, buddy," Lance kept at it persistently.

"I have to go," Seth said getting up and leaving.

Once he was out of earshot, Billy asked, "What's with him?"

"Who knows," Lance defended, keeping Seth's secret. "I'll go," he said picking up the bottle.

Amber sat there silently and slowly got up to go after Seth. She took off into a run. Once she got outside, she saw Seth walking slowly down the street, probably making his way home. "Seth!" she called. She ran up next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, panting slightly. Seth just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, you don't have to tell me. But...it's not that late. Do you want to...go for ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

Seth looked at his watch. It was 12, midnight. He had to be home at 1. "Sure," he smiled, elated that she asked him. He felt a tingly feeling in his stomach everytime she spoke, and he felt really good that she even followed him after he made a total fool out of himself.

They got to the ice cream shop and each got a shake then sat down at a small table in the back. "I'm really glad I ended up coming to this party," Seth said slowly.

"Really? Why's that?" Amber asked, taking a sip of her shake.

"Because I got the chance to meet you." Amber blushed slightly and smiled, then took another sip of her shake, keeping her eyes locked with Seth's. Just then, Amber's cell phone blared a crazy dance song and she blushed again.

"Sorry, hold on a second," she said to Seth. "Hello?" she answered into the phone. "I know, don't worry I'll be home soon. Yes, I have my key. 'Bye Mom." She clicked off. "Sorry, just my mom checking up on me."

"It's fine," Seth smiled.

"I should probably head home," Amber started, getting up out of her chair. "It's almost one, and I should probably be home before my mom gets there," she laughed. "She's at a party with some business friends," she told him. Seth nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked shyly.

"Okay, it's only a few blocks away," she said. They left the ice cream shop and walked a little bit of the way in silence. "Well, this is my stop," Amber said suddenly turning to the small gate surrounding a quite large, modern looking home. There were no lights on except for the outside porch light and a light in the empty driveway. The two exchanged numbers and screen names before they parted. "Bye Seth," Amber smiled, opened the gate, stepped into the yard, and let it swing shut behind her. Seth walked home happily; he'd finally met a girl who he'd really clicked with.

He glanced down at his watch and realized it was twenty minutes past one o'clock. He took off into a run and darted towards his house as fast as he could. When he reached it, he walked inside very slowly and quietly, hoping his mother had already gone off to sleep. "Seth!" she whispered loudly when he entered. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be home by one!"

"Mom, I'm really sorry, I just..."

"Just what? Usually you're home an hour before you have to be! And now you're nearly a half-hour late?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, I just had to walk this girl home..."

"A girl?" his mother asked surprised. A sneaky grin crept across her face. "Who? Do I know her?"

"Momm," Seth complained. "Good night. I'm going to sleep now." He went into his bedroom and locked the door shut behind him. He flung himself into his computer chair and almost immediatly logged onto IM. He added Amber to his buddy list and fortunately, she was on. They talked quickly for a few minutes before Amber said she had to go. Just as Seth was about to log off, Lance IMed him.

**partyNstone: hey buddy. how'd things go with that chick from the party?**

**musickidd: things went good.**

**partyNstone: you hooked up, didn't you?!**

**musickidd: no. get a life.**

**partyNstone: i have one. you're the one that needs one. you're fucking 15 and you haven't even kissed a girl yet! dude, do it already! what are you waiting for?**

**musickidd: shut up.**

**partyNstone: well, maybe it'll happen tomorrow night when we go to nate's again. he's having another party and that girls gonna be there.**

**musickidd: really? what time?**

**partyNstone: 8.**

**musickidd: see you then.**

**musickidd has logged off.**

Seth decided he was going to the party. After all, at least Amber would be there and he'd get to spend more time with her. And if they felt uncomfortable, they could always leave again.

Yeah, right.


End file.
